


Operative

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowlandriel, M/M, Spy!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel Pike was new to The Garrison Spy Agency, and he quickly found out that the people here were far from being angels.</p><p>He had been training here for months now, he usually did well, but the nerves of his upcoming first mission terrified him. He was to assist a senior spy of the Agency, Crowley Ferguson, with a major mission. Incredibly nerve-wracking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operative

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, some characters may end up being a little OOC.

“Again!”

Samandriel squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled the trigger again. He knew the hand was coming before it even moved to wap the back of his head.

“Pike, you have to watch your target!”

“Yes, Mrs. Tapping. Sorry, Mrs. Tapping.” The young man apologized quickly.  
“If you act like this during your mission, it will go horribly.”

“Yes, Mrs. Tapping.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Samandriel Pike was new to The Garrison Spy Agency, and he quickly found out that the people here were far from being angels.

He had been training here for months now, he usually did well, but the nerves of his upcoming first mission terrified him. He was to assist a senior spy of the Agency, Crowley Ferguson, with a major mission. Incredibly nerve-wracking.  
______________________________________________________________________________

After one last time on the shooting range, Samandriel finally got to meet the famous Crowley. And he had to admit, he really was as handsome as everyone said he was.

“Ferguson, this is your partner, Pike.” Mrs. Tapping introduced him.  
“Delighted to meet you.”

Oh. He had an accent...Interesting.

“Nice to meet you, Sir.” Samandriel said politely, and Crowley smiled at him. “I’m sure we will have a fantastic time together.” The man raised an eyebrow and Samandriel smiled a little.

“The both of you will leave for Kansas in an hour, you have both been briefed, so I recommend taking this time to gather what you need.” Naomi informed them curtly before promptly leaving. 

“Do you have a first name, Pike?”  
“Samandriel.”

Crowley chuckled. “Quite a name.” Samandriel relaxed a little as he chuckled a bit as well. “Yeah, my parents are pretty religious.”

“Well, you certainly fit in with the Garrison.”

The young man nodded, wondering why he was so nervous to meet this man.

“Well, you’ll need to get your things. I’ve arranged things with Alastair, he has a pack set up with everything you’ll need. And, your ticket.” Crowley handed Samandriel the slip of paper. “The train leaves at 4:30. I’ll meet you at the platform.” With that, the older man left. 

Samandriel pocketed the ticket and left in the other direction. He promised Inias he’d speak to him before he left.

It was what good boyfriends do, after all.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Promise you'll be safe.”  
“I told you, darling, I promise.” Samandriel kissed Inias gently, his hands cupping his boyfriend's face. “I’ll be okay. Don't worry. I’ll have a more experienced spy on my side anyway.”

Inias nodded and ran his fingers in Samandriel’s hair. “Tell me the mission again.”

“Two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, have been causing trouble, they’ve been close to revealing our secrets and generally causing havoc. They are being assisted by former operative Castiel Grace. Our job is to take them into custody.” 

“Mm, my big, important boyfriend, off to save the Garrison.”  
“Oh, shut up.” He smiled. “I gotta get my gear soon and head off. I love you.”  
“Love you, too.”

______________________________________________________________________________

The very last carriage, that’s where Crowley would be.

Samandriel made his way through the train, backpack slung on his shoulder. He wasn’t allowed to be nervous, he had to be professional. If he did well, this could be his one way ticket to being successful, not having to worry about money for once. When he finally made it to the carriage, he opened the door and entered, locking it behind him.

“Ah, Samandriel. You made it.”  
Samandriel smiled in response and sat down across from the other. “So, how are we going to do this?

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You want me to do all the work?”

Samandriel turned red. “I-I...uh…”

The older man laughed. “I’m not serious, Pike. I have everything perfectly planned out. There is a house for sale next to where the Winchesters and Grace are holed up. We are going to play the newly-weds, and you are going to be the innocent, sweet young man who befriends our targets. The Winchesters may be suspicious of me, and maybe even you at first, but I’ve heard Grace has a soft spot for sweet young men, that will get you in.”

Samandriel wrinkled his nose. “In what way does he have a soft spot?”

“Nothing sexual, he just likes taking care of them. Befriending them.”

“Ah. Got it.”

Crowley reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. “Your ring. I have already put mine on.” Samandriel reached out and took the box, taking out the ring and putting it on.

“You have a boyfriend, no?”

“Yeah, I do. Inias.”

“You realize we do have to play a married couple.”

“He understands that I have to do whatever it takes. And so do I.”

“Right. Very professional.”

“I have to be.”

“Ah right, you want to make it big in our little Garrison.”

“I want to be stable. Financially at least.”

“Very smart.”

“Yeah.”

Samandriel shifted around. “We should act like we’re married now right? In case we’re being watched?” Crowley nodded, and the younger man moved to sit next to Crowley, who wrapped his arm around him. 

“Is the house nice? We don’t know how long we’ll be there.”

“I haven’t checked.” Crowley shrugged.

“Guess it’ll be a surprise.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

It actually looked nice, surprisingly. Samandriel and Crowley walked to the front door, holding hands and smiling. They had to seem like a couple after all.

“I’ll go greet our neighbors.” Samandriel said before heading off to the Winchester’s house. When he got there, he cautiously knocked on the door, the guise of shy, sweet newly-wed activating immediately. 

The man who opened the door was no doubt Castiel. Dark hair, blue eyes that were much brighter than his own. His appearance made him seem nice, kind even.

“Hello?” Of course he was suspicious. Samandriel would have thought he was an idiot if he wasn’t.

“H-hi, I’m Alfie. My husband and I moved in next door. I thought I should say hi to the neighbors.” Samandriel smiled sweetly. “Fergus doesn’t like strangers very much, so I thought I’d say hello before he ruins our reputation.” He giggled a little. Castiel was smiling, opening the door fully.

Got him

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my Tumblr larlarinlalaland :)


End file.
